primera cita y confesión
by haru no bara
Summary: hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido tigre y que mejor celebrarlo con la primera cita Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español


Cierto moreno se encontraba soltando un suspiro, mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces había hecho aquella acción en el día, pues algo se encontraba rondando por su mente durante días, no que decía durante semanas se estaba martillando la cabeza con un solo pensamiento, y eso era como confesarse al idiota de Kagami. Ese idiota que ha saber cómo se había metido en su cabeza y creador de esos malditos bichos que hacían estragos en su estómago cada vez que se juntaba con el tigre y que no había forma de matarlos y anestesiarlos ya que cuando intentaba aquello las muy malditas se volvían peores y como si el destino le jugara malas pasadas siempre en esos momentos veía aquel lindo sonrojo en la cara del menor o veía aquel torso al descubierto ya que el muy idiota usaba su polera para secarse el rostro haciendo que su torso quedara al descubierto y el intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse para comérselo.

Había decidido a pedir ayuda aunque no le gustara la idea. Con el primero con quien hablo fue con Kise cosa que hizo que se arrepintiera enseguida pues con solo decirle que le gustaba alguien, el rubio lo asalto con preguntas y griteríos que lo hartaron por lo que decidió irse. Con la segunda persona que hablo fue con Kuroko su antigua sombra y actual sombra de la persona que se encontraba enamorado, con el peli celeste no hubo necesidad de decir nada pues con solo llegar Kuroko le había dicho **_"solo debes de llegar a lugares tranquilos para que Kagami-kun no le incomode solo se tú mismo Aomine-kun" ,_** bien aquello no le sirvió para nada pero si provoco que un sonrojo invadiera sin su permiso cosa que hizo sonreír al peli celeste. Su última opción era su amiga de la infancia pero aquello no decidió hacerlo pues sabía de antemano que aquella mujer era mil veces más molesta que el rubio, su otra opción era el querido hermano o mejor dicho ese emo que se hacía llamar hermano de su tigre pero aquello antes muerto que ir a preguntarle a esa persona, en especial a esa persona que se interponía en su camino ya que siempre que aparecía su tigre lo dejaba de lado para ir a conversar con él

_ maldición como lo hago_ _mientras soltaba otro gran suspiro pues aquello ya lo estaba matando debía decirle de una vez al tigre lo que sentía pues sabía que no faltaba mucho que su auto control se fuera de vacaciones pero aunque suene cursi quería que fuera especial, que su confesión siempre la recordara el tigre_ _ si se lo digo después que juguemos_ _descartando la idea, pues no era original ya que jugar one vs one era algo bastante común para ellos_ _ como diablos no pensé en esto_ _mientras se sentaba en el lugar en donde en ese momento se encontraba, el cual no era nada más que su lugar favorito al momento de saltarse las practicas. Rápidamente saco su celular miro para todos lados verificando que nadie estuviera para luego meterse a internet escribiendo unas sencillas palabras que le costaron bastante, las cuales eran "_ _ **pasos para que la primera cita sea perfecta"**_ _, ya cuando se mostraron todos los resultados volvió a mirar a su alrededor como si en ese momento estuviera cometiendo un delito o un crimen, el cual no quería que nadie se enterara. Lentamente leyó los pasos algunos frunció el ceño al ver lo ridículos que eran, pero debía de admitir que le dieron una idea así que sin más que esperar le envió un mensaje al tigre_

_Dai-chan de nuevo estas aquí será mejor que vayas de una vez al entrenamiento __ le decía una mujer la cual había llegado al lugar justo al momento que había enviado el mensaje_

_tssk deja de molestar Satsuki_ _mientras se colocaba de pie y salía del lugar para el asombro de Momoi__

 **Mientras en Seirin**

_pasa algo Kagami-kun

_mmm solo que Ahomine quiere que me reúna con él mañana pero lo extraño que el lugar es la fuente del centro comercial_ _le respondió pues le era extraño que el moreno le invitara a otro lugar ya que siempre se juntaban para jugar o para comer en el Maji Burger_

_a lo mejor querrá decirte algo Kagami-kun_ _le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su antigua luz se había animado a dar el paso__

_mmm pero qué diablos querrá hablarme, tu sabes algo Kuroko

_ no Aomine-kun no me ha dicho nada __ le respondió mientras escuchaban a su querida entrenadora gritándoles__

 **Al día siguiente**

Cierto moreno había despertado temprano por los nervioso que sentía y de los malditos bichos que ya temprano le estaban molestando el estómago. Miro el reloj dándose cuenta que solo faltaba una hora y media para su cita, bien no se había despertado tan temprano como él creía pero algo era algo, se levantó para caminar hacia el baño como si no estuviera nervioso pero aquello fracasaba se notaba que tranquilo no tenía para nada. Se dio una ducha rápida para luego salir solamente con una toalla envuelta en su cintura recordando uno de los pasos que había leído

 ** _¿Qué me pongo?_**

 ** _A menos que tengas pensado ir a un restaurante de lujo, lo más aconsejable es mantener un_** ** _look_** ** _lo más relajado posible: unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta pueden funcionar a las mil maravillas si eliges_** ** _el complemente indicado_**

Vio su armario tomando unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul la cual la dejaría abierta y una musculosa de color blanco. Ya listo se miró en el espejo admitiendo que no veía para nada mal, antes de salir de su habitación tomo las cosas necesarias y se colocó perfume solo por esta vez, se despidió de sus padres los cuales lo miraron con algo de extrañeza al ver a su hijo tan arreglado pero decidieron no decir nada

Con cada paso que daba las malditas mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, cuando llego al lugar acordado se dio cuenta que el tigre no había llegado haciendo que sacara su celular dándose cuenta que había llegado 10 minutos antes, cosa que le sorprendió. Miro a su alrededor para distraerse observando así una florería, estuvo a punto de comprar una rosa azul o roja pero luego se arrepintió pues sería bastante obvio si Kagami llegara y lo viera con una rosa en su mano

_wauu Ahomine no pensé que llegarías temprano __ dijo una voz haciendo que la pantera mirara enseguida el lugar en donde provenía aquella voz viendo así a un lindo tigre que andaba con unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una sudadera negra y una camisa roja cuadrille la cual tenía unos botones sin abotonar mostrando así la sudadera_

_porque tiene que verse tan jodidamente bien_ _pensaba la pantera al tener frente al tigre el cual inocente e inofensivo no sabía lo que en ese momento le pasaba por la mente al moreno__

_Nee Ahomine para que me llamaste hoy_ _le pregunto haciendo que este reaccionara__

_ vamos al cine Bakagami_ _le menciono recordando otro de los pasos que había leído_ _

_porque al cine ya dime porque me llamaste

_te lo diré al final está bien solo sígueme el día de hoy_ _mientras veía como el pelirrojo asentía para luego dirigirse al cine_

Durante el camino el moreno se tuvo que contener de querer golpear a todos los bastardos que se atrevían a ver al tigre más precisamente el trasero de este pues con ese pantalón tan ajustado le hacía resaltar aquello cosa que lo hacía gruñir cada vez que un idiota se lo comía con la mirada. Suspiro aliviado cuando por fin habían llegado al cine

 ** _Ten un plan sencillo y casual_**

 ** _No es necesario que lo lleves a una cena de lujo a la luz de la velas…con ir a un parque, al cine o tomar simplemente una taza de café basta pues la primera cita es para que se puedan conocer mejor los gustos de la otra persona pero nunca olvides ser un caballero pregunta su opinión en algunas cosas para que sepa que esto es algo que actúan y participan ambos por igual_**

_Kagami hay alguna que te llame la atención_ _le pregunto haciendo que el tigre lo mirara para luego mirar la cartelera eligiendo así una película de terror_

_estas seguro que quieres esa

_ no me digas que tienes miedo Ahomine_ _le dijo con una sonrisa burlona__

_claro que no serás tú el que se aferre a mi brazo mientras tiembla y cierra los ojos_ _le dijo para luego ir a comprar los boletos_

Dicho y hecho durante toda la película el tigre se había aferrado al brazo de Aomine mientras que algunas veces escondía su rostro en el cuello del moreno haciendo que para él toda la película fuera una tortura al tener al tigre tan cerca de él, de sentir su respiración en su cuello, los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo y los pequeños grititos que de vez en cuando soltaba. No se dio cuenta en que rato había rodeado al tigre con sus brazos para que estuviera tranquilo pero al parecer había funcionado pues podía sentir que se había calmado un poco

_Aomine yo….yo __ decía completamente rojo de la vergüenza de que lo vieran de esa manera y que hasta el moreno lo tuvo que confortar para que se calmara_

_no pasa nada Bakagami_ _mientras lo despeinaba_ _ venga vamos por unos helados yo te invito

_nee Ahomine no estas enfermo o algo cierto, ya que hoy estas actuando muy amable, estas seguro que eres el Aomine Daiki que conozco

_deja de decir tonteras Bakagami y vamos de una vez antes que me arrepienta_ _mientras apuraba el paso y que Kagami con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo siguiera_

 ****Al comprar los helados siguieron su recorrido por un parque bastante hermoso para la vista del tigre pues podía ver las diversas flores y arboles los cuales se veían bastante bien con el atardecer de ese momento, pero había una duda que hace momento le daba dando vueltas al tigre, mejor dicho desde que la persona que tiene al lado le mando aquel mensaje

_ esto parece una cita_ _pensó el tigre asiendo que al instante su rostro se sonrojara con solo pensar aquello__ no, claro que no, qué diablos estoy pensando… estoy sacando estas ideas porque ese idiota se está comportando diferente, si eso es, solo estoy pensando en eso solo porque Aomine se está comportando amable y no estoy pensando o deseando que esto fuera una cita ya que me gusta…espera Aghhhhh esto ya es mas confuso que antes_ _la pobre mente del tigre en ese momento era un total caos con los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento_

_hey Bakagami no digas anda y solo sígueme_ _le dijo serio estando cerca del rostro del tigre provocando que sintiera algo revolotear en su interior y que con la confusión que en ese momento tenía agregando aquello lo que en ese momento sentía + sus fuertes latidos, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y seguir al moreno ya que su mente había dejado de funcionar al momento que vio ese par de ojos como el océano_

Caminaron hasta la estación para luego tomar un tren, el cual lo llevaba a saber dónde pero al parecer era algo lejos, pues durante el viaje el cielo ya estaba cubierto de un manto negro adornado con estrellas y una hermosa luna llena

_Bakagami despierta que aquí nos bajamos_ _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el tigre estaba cabeceando__

_Ahomine en donde est…_ _no termino pues se quedó completamente mudo al escuchar el ruido y el movimiento de las olas_ _ porque estamos en la playa

_por algo_ _le respondió comenzando a sentirse_ _nervioso, pues este era el último lugar en donde había planeado su cita, la cual por el momento había salido bastante bien__

_esa no es la respuesta, dime sé que algo me tienes que decir, ya que el día de hoy has estado actuando diferente_ _mientras apuraba el paso para llegar en donde el moreno_ _ nee Ahomine dime de una vez dijiste que me lo dirías

_bien creo que aquí será el lugar perfecto_ _pensaba para luego mirar la hora haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro_ _ Kagami….no Taiga_ _le dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera_ _al instante al escuchar su nombre mientras observaba como la pantera se giraba para quedar frente a él__ veras eres un idiota amante del basket, un pozo sin fondo, un idiota que se enoja por cualquier cosa_ _decía mientras el tigre fruncía cada vez más el ceño_ _ ni se te ocurra interrumpir… la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un bastardo que no valía la pena…te dije que no interrumpieras_ _menciono al ver que el tigre había abierto la boca para decir algo_ _ pero me di cuenta al pasar más tiempo contigo, bueno mejor dicho por los diversos partidos que hemos jugado que tienes aparte de lo que dije más aspectos que no había conocido… y bueno en realidad tienes razón que por algo te llame el día de hoy y eso es….yo…tu…yo...maldición TE AMO TAIGA NO SE CUANDO PASO PERO TE AMO ASI QUE SE MIO- _grito mientras al mismo tiempo el cielo era adornados por unos juegos artificiales_

_q…q…que dijiste_ _pregunto pues no sabía si lo que había escuchado en de verdad o era una mala jugada de su mente_

_que te amo Taiga, te amo no se desde cuándo pero te colaste en mis pensamientos, me hiciste que mi mente siempre estuvieras presente así que se mi novio se completamente mío y de nadie mas _ _dijo en voz alta completamente avergonzado mirando para otro lado sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente_

_acepto_ _susurro __

_que dijiste_ _pregunto pues con los juegos artificiales no escucho__

_que acepto

_Taiga habla más fuerte que no te escucho_ _le menciono con algo de miedo al pensar que sería rechazado_

_QUE ACEPTO IDIOTA YA QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO DESDE HACE TIEMPO _-grito mientras al mismo tiempo se lanzaba a los brazos de la pantera haciendo que ambos cayeran_ _

_enserio aceptas

_que no me escuchaste Ahomine_ _le dijo con una sonrisa la cual combinaba perfectamente con su lindo sonrojo__

_Te amo Taiga_ _susurro mientras se iba acercando a los labios del pelirrojo_

_yo también te amo Daiki_ _mientras lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sintiendo aquellos labios que hace tiempo había querido sentir pero por el miedo al rechazo nunca decidió avanzar_

_no creía que Aominecchi podía ser tan romántico __ decía bien bajito una persona la cual se encontraba escondido en una rocas viendo todo el espectáculo que estaban dando sus amigos__

_no se vale porque Dai-chan les pidió consejo a ustedes y a mí no_ _decía con un puchero_ _ yo quería ayudarlo pero al parecer no fue necesario

_cuando Aomine-kun se propone ser tierno y cursi lo logra _ _dijo otra personita que se encontraba gravando el momento bueno mejor dicho gravo y saco foto a toda la cita__

_Tetsu-kun después me pasas las fotos y el video

_Kurokocchi yo también los quiero

_será mejor que lo dejemos solos ya que si nos descubren todos el esfuerzo que puso Aomine-kun en vestirse bien y que su primera cita con Kagami-kun fuera perfecta se estropearía si nos ve_ _menciono Kuroko mientras se colocaba de pie_

_tienes razón Tetsu-kun hay que dejar a la parejita

_ya mañana lo felicitamos por su noviazgo_ _dijo Kise mientras los tres antes de irse le daban una última mirada a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban sentados en la arena bien abrazados contemplando la maravillosa vista de los fuegos artificiales__


End file.
